


Dos hombres y un canal.

by LadyPando18



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M, R18, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPando18/pseuds/LadyPando18
Summary: Geralt y Clark son hermanos gemelos, se mundana a un nuevo edificio dónde conocerán a Jaskier, ambos hermanos caerán enamorado del cantante... Y se lo harán saber.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Toco un par de veces la puerta de sus nuevos vecinos, y es que cuando la casera le aviso que el apartamento del al lado dejaría de estar desocupado se prometió que iba a recibir a sus vecinos.

Debía saber que clase de personas eran. Había vivido tanto tiempo en soledad en ese piso y no les gustaría que sus nuevos vecinos le dieran lata cuando hiciera sus fiesta.

De hecho los habría recibido el mismo día si tan solo no hubiese estado pasado una borrachera del día anterior. En su defensa debía celebrar que su concierto fue un éxito.

Sintió pasos acercarse a la puerta... y sólo pudo cruzar los dedos y pedir una cosa: Que no haya niños, que no haya niños.

No estaba preparado para el hombre que le abrió la puerta.

Alto, peliblanco, fornido, extremadamente sexy y rockero. Totalmente su tipo.

\- Ehmm... Hola?

\- Hmm? Hola?

\- Soy tu vecino y me llamo Jas...

\- Geralt. ¿Quién es?

\- ¿El vecino? - le respondió a la otra persona mientras levantaba una ceja en incertidumbre.

\- Oh.. Hola!! Soy Clark y este ser de poco hablar es mi hermano mayor Geralt.

Y frente a él se puso otro hombre, Alto, pelinegro, fornido, extremadamente sexy y de look un tanto ñoño. Definitivamente su tipo.

Los hombres eran iguales físicamente, gemelos.

El por lo general era un parlanchín y estos sujetos le quitaron el habla. De repente se sentía muy caliente de solo verles.

\- Ehmm.. Soy Jaskier.

Vio como el rockero torcía un poco los ojos y como el ñoño le sonreía un poco.

Definitivamente su vida iba cambiar.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de las presentar, Jaskier les dijo que se alegraba de que fueran solamente dos hermanos y les comento que solía hacer fiestas y practicar con su banda que si en algún momento les molestaba le avisaran.

Clark siempre fue un amable y Geralt iba frunciendo el ceño a medida que se daba cuenta que su joven vecino era un chico de fiestas.

Para cuando se despidió de ambos hermanos y camino a su apartamento ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente su retaguardia.

\- Hmm.. 

\- Lindo.. No?

\- Clark... ese chico huele a rebeldía y problemas por todos lados.

\- Oh claro.. Problemas - Se rió un poco- lo dice mi hermano el que mata monstruo de noche y me hace vestir un tonto atuendo para salvar el mundo.

\- Hmm... 

\- Me gusta y sé que a ti también te gustó, no podías dejar de ver sus labios.

\- Es lindo, si. Pero no creo que le guste nuestras vidas.

\- Quizás no nuestras vidas, pero si nuestros cuerpos. A caso no notaste su pulso al mirarnos?

\- Sí, me percate... Pensé que iba a darle un orgasmo en nuestra puerta.

\- Digo.. Yo podría darle muchos orgasmo en todas las parte del apartamento.

\- Hmm... 

**********

Jaskier no más entrar a su apartamento fue a lanzarse a su sofá. Y es que ambos hermanos lo habían dejado algo caliente. Uff que suerte había tenido, dios debía quererlo mucho para enviarle semejantes manjares.

Ambos hombres podrían azotarlo y el se los agradecería.

Luego pensaría como acercarse a ellos... Con suerte podría joder con ambos sin que se dieran cuentan.

Por lo pronto se iba a masturbar un poco y así drenar toda la pasión despierta.

***********

\- Creo que podría ser difícil que aceptara estar con ambos.

\- Hmmm.. Podrías dejar de hablar del vecino Clark? - Le respondió Geralt, y es que su hermano había estado todo el rato pensando en como llevarse al vecino a la cama y aceptara un trio- Debemos estar pendiente, ahora que Lex pudo conseguir a una kikimora, podría ser engorroso.

\- Bla, bla.. Geralt en serio te preocupas por eso? HOLAAA!! Si viste el trasero del vecino?

\- Hmmm, sí lo vi.

\- Y que? No sentiste nada?

\- Oh Clark - torció un poco los ojos- no vas a dejarme en paz hasta que lo acepte no? SII! Joder, si, el vecino me puso la polla dura y quise empotrarlo con la primera superficie. Es lindo, tiene hermosos ojos y huele delicioso y esos labios que no paran de soltar palabras.. Yo podría callar esa boca con mi pollo. Feliz?

\- Uff.. Satisfecho. 

\- Pero sabes que no podemos enredarnos con nadie.

\- Quizás Jaskier sea una excepción. Me gusta.

Geralt solo pudo suspirar... Su hermano solía ser muy abierto con sus emoción, todo lo contrario a él. Que si le había gustado? Su vecino le encanto, desde el momento que abrió su puerta y le vio allí, con su ropa mal arreglada y su cara de que estuvo tomando había perdido la voz... Pero n podían distraerse. No ahora que sus archienemigos se aliaban.

\- Hmm...


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¿Y tu hermano Geralt siempre es tan gruñón?

\- No siempre, la mayoría de las veces, por no es siempre.. El también sabe divertirse.

\- Nunca pensé que cuando tocaba la puerta de mi apartamento al abrirla iba a empotrarme contra la pared que suerte que me salvaste.

\- Sé que mi hermano se paso.. Pero en su defensa había mucho ruido saliendo de tu apartamento y el tenía tres días sin dormir, no vayas a odiarlo, no es un mal hombre y..

\- Bromeas? Eso fue tan jodidamente caliente!!! Me encantan los hombres rudos...

\- Oh... Vaya - Clark jamás se espero la confesión del joven cantante.

Y quizás Jaskier no hubiese dicho eso con tanta sinceridad sin no estuviese un poco borracho.

\- Y también me gustan los hombres amables.. - dijo antes de bostezar.

\- Quizás los tres podamos divertirnos luego Jask, será mejor que descanses un poco.

Y como si fuera la criatura mas obediente del planeta Jaskier se durmió en su sofá y Clark lo llego hasta su cama.

Luego de que Geralt terminara con la fiesta de Jask se había ido a su apartamento a tomar una dicha fría para bajar el enojo.

Claro entro en su apartamento y vio a Geralt sentado en el comedor con una cerveza en mano. 

\- Y así es como Geralt de Rivia acaba con la fiesta del vecino.. Bravo! No que no te interesaba lo que hiciera?

\- Hmm.. Tuve que intervenir o estas perdiendo facultades o no escuchaste a Jaskier forcejear con alguien dentro? Querían besarle, pude escuchar claramente como ponía resistencia y tu aquí sin ayudarle?

\- Para tu información iba saliendo hacer lo mismo que tú!! Solo que abrí la puerta y ya tu Te había adelantado, de igual forma dijiste que no nos involucraramos.

\- Hmm...

\- Le gustas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- En realidad dijo que gusta de ambos y que le encantan los hombres rudos.. Creo que se calentó con tu muestra de testosteronas.

Esa molesta palpitación en su pelvis había vuelto, desde que se mudaron a ese edificó cada vez que pensaba en su vecino su polla se endurecía y sabía que su hermano estaba igual a él. 

Jaskier era todo lo que a ellos les gustaba, totalmente opuesto. 

\- Voy a follarlo - dijo Clark.

Y Geralt... Geralt sabia que el caería con ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

Para cuando Jaskier despertó ya era pasado las 10 am, su cabeza dolía como los mil demonios y también su... ¿Espalda?

No fue, sino hasta que estaba tomando su primera taza de café cuando vagos recuerdo de la noche anterior invadían su mente, recordó a su ex queriendo besarle a la fuerza, recordó a Geralt estampandolo contra la pared y... Diablos había vomitado a Geralt!!

Y de pronto se levanto como un resorte. 

\- AAAAAAA!!!!! -Grito-

Clark, su hermoso vecino le había coqueteado y se había insinuado para tener sexo... Necesitaba rectificar que estaba en lo correcto.

Si su memoria no le fallaba.. Su vecino le había propuesto un trió.

\- OH DIOS.. Nunca pido nada, pero por favor que eso no lo haya inventado su mente cachonda - se dijo el mismo, mientras tomaba la llave.

Y hubiese ido en ese mismo momento de no ser que al pasar por uno de los espejos en su apartamento, no hubiese visto su look horrible.

No podía ir con sus vecinos luciendo así. Primero se bañaría, por si lograba conseguir algo esta misma mañana y sino.. Ps saldría de duda, total... Nada iba a perder salvo su dignidad y por esos dioses griegos lo valía.


	5. Chapter 5

Se baño y se coloco una de sus ropas más sexy, esos pantalones que tanto amaba y que realzaba su trasero, perfumado y peinado, se encamino al apartamento de sus vecino.

Toco la puerta un par de veces y espero, escucho paso y se puso un poco nervioso. Oh, las cosas que hacía solo para conseguir una follada.

Quien le abrió la puerta fue Geralt.. Y Estaba sin camisa. OH POR TODOS LOS DIOSES.

Si cuerpo parecía tallado en mármol.

\- Hmm...

\- Oh Geralt! Ho.. Hola! Si, Ahmm Hola - Dijo Jaskier, se quería dar una cachetada el mismo, estaba actuando como idiota.

\- Hola.

\- Se encuentra Clark?

\- Sí, esta jugando videojuegos en su habitación pasa.

Y cuando camino al interior del apartamento, Geralt no pudo evitar ver el trasero de Jaskier.

Definitivamente su vecino tenía ese no se qué, que le ponía duro al instante.

Hoy día andaba mas hermoso de lo normal y en su mente le había follado en todas las parte del apartamento.

\- CLARK!! TE BUSCAN - Grito Geralt.

Jaskier no pudo evitar un brinquillo del susto. Geralt no parecía ser un hombre que gritara.

Clark apareció poco segundos después.

\- HEY!! Jask! Que bien te ves... No pareces el hombre de anoche.

\- He he he, gracias. Respecto a eso.. Disculpa por todo. Y ammm disculpa Geralt por vomitarte.

\- Hmmm.

\- No es nada Jask, ¿y que harás hoy?

Era el momento debía arriesgarse, ahora o nunca.

\- Oh ps... La verdad no tengo nada que hacer, ¿quizás divertirme un poco contigo? Anoche lo dijiste ¿no?... ¿O quizás malinterprete?

Vio como Clark automáticamente desviaba vista a Geralt mientras levantaba unas de sus perfectas cejas.

\- ¿Ahora? Digo Jask, Si recuerdas lo que dije anoche sabrás que somos un pack.

\- Lo sé, y no espero menos. Me gustaría estar con ambos.

Y no había terminado la oración cuando sintió como era cargado. 

Geralt que no había perdido el hilo de la conversación, solo estaba esperando que Jaskier aceptara estar con ambos.

Lo cargo como costal de papa y se lo llevo directo a su habitación, era la principal y la más grande.

A diferencia de Clark que su habitación estaba llena de videojuegos y había mucha luz. La habitación de Geralt era mas sombría, la decoración un tanto rústica y una gran cama. 

Una cama donde fue depositado Jaskier.

Jamás pensó que Geralt fuera del tipo impulsivo, hoy era un día lleno de sorpresas.

\- Auchs... 

Al parecer ambos hermanos estaban apresurados por follarselo, vio como Clark se quitaba su camisa y bajaba su pantalon. 

\- Oh por dios... Espero que ambos tengan la verga del mismo tamaño- No pudo evitar decir el cantante.

Y es que podía ver claramente la polla de Clark aprisionada entre sus bóxer, podía vislumbrar la humedad que se encargaba de mojar su ropa interior.

Sintió como Geralt tomo su mano para colocarla en su pene.

\- ¿Que crees tú ?

\- Que el señor tenga piedad de mi... Van a partirme el culo.

Y ambos hermanos se vieron. Oh si, iban a comerse al vecino y lo disfrutarían.


	6. Chapter 6

Lamía la verga de Geralt, por completo y luego regresaba a sus testículos. Era una polla realmente larga, no lo había decepcionado, succionaba la punta con esmero y conseguía sutiles gemidos en Geralt. Le encantaba el chapoteo que hacía su boca.

Al estar a gatas en la cama, mientras le practicaba la felación s Geralt, le daba una excelente posición de su retaguardia a Clark. 

Clark jugueteaba con el trasero de Jaskier, era exquisito ver ese agujero fruncido, le daban ganas de comérselo por completo. Y eso haría, pudo escuchar el gemidito del cantante contra la verga de su hermano cuando sitio su lengua juguetear en la entrada.

Con una mano en la polla de Jaskier y su boca dándole un magnífico beso negro.

\- Oh Jaskier..

\- Me.. Metela Clark... Por favor 

Jaskier hace mucho había dejado volar su mente y ahora era más consiente de todo, sentía como su ano palpitaba. Necesitaba ser follado.

\- Lo siento Jask, soy hermano mayor y seré yo el primero de follarte. - le dijo Geralt.

No podía dejar de agradecerle a dios, desde el principio había querido a Geralt siendo su primera follado, ambos hermanos lo tenían súper caliente.

\- Ja! Lo follas primero solamente por que quiero que me la chupe - Le respondió a si hermano Geralt.

La verdad era que Clark sentía un placer malsano y era una de sus debilidades que le chuparan la polla mientras su hermano follaba a la persona en cuestión.

De solo pensarlo. Podría venirse.

Jaskier sentía como ambos hermanos recorrían todas las parte de si cuerpo. Podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a ambos.

Sintió a Geralt tomar posición para penetrarlo y se pregunto si ambos hermano habrían follado un mismo agujero al mismo tiempo.

Quizás mas adelante.

\- Oh dios... SI!!! - no pudo evitar gritar al sentir la punta de Geralt contra su orificio.

Ambos hermanos se vieron a la cara... Y sonriero. Jask estaba completamente entregado y dispuesta a cualquier perversión.

Clark le dio su polla para que la devorara y eso hizo. 

Mientras era follado por el culo, dejaba que la polla de Clark follara su boca. Podría sentir como de abrían camino cada verga.

Su culo quería mas y lo movía para pedirlo

\- Más.. Por.. Favor..

\- hmmm.

\- Ese es mi chico - le dijo Clark mientras le acariciaba la frente.

El vecino era una caja de sorpresa.

Por lo general cuando realizaban tríos. Geralt eran único que follaba, ya que terminaban agotadas sus parejas.

Nunca pensó conocer a alguien que les siguiera el ritmo. Y cuando vio la cara de Geralt cuando acaba u como se estremeció, lo supo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Jaskier le había dicho a Geralt que lo llenara, que lo hiciera son condón que él estaba limpio y los hermanos igual.

Siempre había amado sentir esa tibieza en su interior, lo que no se espero es que Geralt lo rebozara a ese punto. 

\- Clark.. Termina en.. Mi boca.

Y eso hizo...

Y cuando pensó que la noche había terminado.. Y vio a su hermano limpiarle el.trasero a Jask, Clark estaba preparado para darse una ducha, y cuando se iba fue que Jaskier le Llsmo

\- Hey... Tu no vas?

\- A follarte? No creo que aguantes..

\- Yo quiero.. Ni siquiera preguntes Clark, necesito que tu también me folless!!

Se volvieron un desastre, habis semen por doquier y besos húmedos.

Para la mañana siguiente Jaskier fue claro, al decirle que la próxima vez, quería una doble penetracion.

Al parecer los hermanos habían encontrado la horma de su zapatos.


	7. Chapter 7

Para cuando Jaskier despertó ya era de madrugada, sentía son boca patosa y tenía mucha sed.

Ahora estaba entre ambos hermanos, que dormían como si no le hubiesen hecho todas esas perversiones el día anterior.

Clark le había pasado un brazo de manera posesiva por su pecho mientras que Geralt solo tenía su cara enterrada en su cuello. No quería ni moverse para no despertarlos.

Que vergüenza sentía ahora, cuando lo último que recordaba de la noche era él estando arriba de Geralt, mientras este se follaba sus muslos y el mismo frotaba su pene contra el abdomen del peliblanco. Clark por su parte había empezado a frotarse contraste sus nalgas.

Llego el momentos en que los tres habían sincronizado movimiento, Jaskier juraba que fue el momento más erótico, cuando él eyaculó en abdomen de Geralt y este término en sus muslos, sabía que parte del semen de Geralt había caído a Clark también y fue cuando le sintió correrse en toda su parte lumbar y nalgas.

Jaskier se estaba empezando a sonrojar de solo pensar en eso.

Intento moverse y supo que le dolían músculos que ni sabía que tenía.

Y a su mente llego el orgasmo más visual que tuvo el día anterior.

Ambos hermanos compartiendo un beso ultra húmedo, cuando el pensó que ya no podría ponerse más duro.

De solo pensarlo sintió un tirón en su si ingle.

\- Hmm... Estas despierto. - No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación de parte de Geralt.

\- Oh.. Buen día Geralt - No pudo evitar no verle de todo la cara, sentía vergüenza.

\- Hey, no hay nada de que avergonzarse Jask.. - Geralt sabía y sentía la necesidad de decirle esas palabras a Jask, si, desde anoche había decidido que ya no era solo su vecino.

Jaskier vio fijamente a Geralt, sólo vio en su rostro una mirada de adoración para con él.

Nunca hubiese pensado que el hermano que aparentaba ser mas rudo, fuera en realidad el más tierno.

Mientras Clark mordía su espalda y azotaba su trasero.

Geralt se había dedicado a besar y chupar sus pezones.

Eran el equilibrio perfecto.

\- Tengo sed 

Y vio como Geralt se levanto en automático a buscarle agua.

Estaba viendo la puerta por donde había salido, cuando sintió como Clark mordía su clavícula.

\- Auchss!! ¿Que te pasa!!!?

\- Uhmm.. Deja de seducir a mi hermano mientras duermo.

\- Yo no seducía a tu.. Auchs. - cuando intento moverse sintió punzadas en sus piernas y en su trasero.

\- Shhh! Esta bien, anoche tuviste mucho movimiento y mucho rato con tus piernas abiertas, debes descansar. - le dijo Clark.

\- Oh.. 

Y justamente eso le hizo pensar en como haría para bañarse, estaba todo sucio de semen.

\- Tranquilo, voy a buscar una toalla húmeda para limpiarte.- Le dijo el chico de lente como si le hubiese leído la mente.

Había pensado que Geralt le traería un vaso con agua pero ya había tardado.

Y Clark ya estaba terminando de limpiarle todo el cuerpo, cuando volvió a ver a Geralt.

El chico entró con una bandeja, con dos tostada, un vaso de agua y una taza de té, y por último una manzana. Le había preparado el desayuno.

Jaskier quería gritar, se había ganado la lotería por dos.

Quizás con ellos podría sentar sus raíces. Y como si hubiesen leído su mente nuevamente. Ambos le preguntaron si le gustaría ser su pareja. La pareja de ambos. Jaskier solo pudo decir.

\- SIIII!!!

********

No paso mucho tiempo para que Jaskier se mudará con ellos, y fue menos tiempos cuando ambos hermanos con confianza le hablaron de sus poderes.

Jaskier se sentía más protegido que la propia reina Isabel. Escribía canciones de fantasías inspirada en sus hombres, su público estaba fascinado con las canciones sin saber que todas eran ciertas.

Se podía decir que los tres... Encontraron su hogar en cada uno.

Fin.


	8. Chapter 8

Extra-

\- ¿En serio?... Ya tenemos 6 meses juntos!!

\- Hmm.. Somos grandes

\- Exacto como dice Geralt, podríamos hacerte daño y es lo menos que queremos - Dijo Clark.

\- Ay por favor, yo creo que mi culo esta perfectamente acostumbrado a sus vergas.

\- Dios.. ¿Por qué eres tan terco? - Geralt empezaba a irritarse.

Ya tenían un par de días discutiendo lo mismo, a Jaskier se le había metido en la cabeza que quería ser penetrado por ambos al mismo tiempo. 

\- Oh.. Disculpa ps, no sabía que exponer mis ideas y estar firme en ellas era ser terco - dijo Jaskier de manera ofendida.

Empezaron una discusión entre los tres.

Ambos hermanos se negaban a la doble penetracion y no por falta de gana, Clark había leído una nota en internet dónde hablaba de eso y el como podía genera un prolapso en el ano, no querían que nada malo le pasará a su casi esposo.

\- Ah si que " No" es la última palabra?

\- Hmmm

\- Hmmm..

Ambos hermanos solo respondieron con un gruñido, y es que Jaskier había descubierto que aún que eran muy diferente en muchas cosas, ambos cuando se enojaban respondían con gruñidos.

\- Bien.

Jaskier entro a su cuarto y agarro una mochila con un par de muda de ropa, ambos hermanos estaban en la sala, sintiéndose vencedores.

Esa sensación se les fue cuando vieron salir a Jaskier con su mochila.

\- Que.. ¿Que es eso? - Tartamudeo un poco Clark, mientras señalaba su bolso.

Geralt por su parte había fruncido su entre ceja. 

\- Iré a pasar unos días con Yennefer y Louisa.

Fue lo único que dijo, y no era mentira, tenía pensado pasar unos días con sus amigas, ella siempre practicaban sexo extremo así que le pediría consejos.

\- No.

Y Jaskier no había llegado a tocar el pomo. Geralt lo había tomado y se lo había echado en el hombro cono un costal de papa..

A diferencia de Clark, que tenía cara de terror al pensar que Jaskier los dejaría, Geralt fue más rápido.

\- Sueltameee!

\- No, te querías salir con la tuya, no? 

Jaskier le mantenía la mirada a Geralt de manera desafiante. Geralt cada vez se enamoraba más de la forma de ser de Jask, siempre desafiándolos... Clark de puso s la par con Geralt.

\- Preparate, porque ambos vamos a follarte ahora.

Y Jaskier lo sintió, sintió esa emoción en el estómago y la felicidad de sentirse victorioso.


	9. Chapter 9

Estaba complementa nervioso, luego de que Geralt y Clark impidiera que se fuera del apartamento, fue llevado a la habitación de los tres.

Y ahora estaban aquí, desnudos todos.

Debía admitir que su empeño por la doble penetración había surgido cuando Clark le confeso que lo habían hecho con una mujer... La diferencia es que ella tenía dos orificios y él solamente uno, por eso en parte ellos habían negado de realizarlo.

Pero como siempre él debía ser necio y un poco mimado, jamás iba a aceptar un no.

Y ahora estaba aquí entre ambos hermanos, de pie.

\- Hmm, creo que la mejor forma será hacerlo de pie.

\- Pienso igual, hay que prepararlo con cuidado. Entre ambos.

\- ¿De pie? - Pregunto un poco dudo Jaskir- No será incomodo.

\- No, es la mejor forma.

Como dijeron ambos, empezaron la preparación, ambos hermanos metían un par de sus dedos, le hacían en forma de tijera para abrirlo más y jugaban con su próstata.

El cuerpo de Jaskier estaba entregado complementa a ambos, su mente no dejaba de pedir más y su cuerpo lo demostraba, sentía el tirón en sus testículos, pero no lo dejaban terminar aún, solo era puro juego previo.

\- Ya... Estas tan flojo y mojado - escucho a Clark decirle contra su oído y sintió su temperatura elevarse más si era posible.

\- Estas listo Jask.

Amaba que Geralt le dijera así. 

Se puso de pies con ambos, viendo de frente a Geralt y teniendo a Clark por su espalda. Sentía las manos pasearse por su espalda y Geralt le beso, Clark no se quedo atrás y optó por mordisquear sus hombros. 

\- Lo haré primero - Dijo Clark 

Y Geralt solo hizo seña de que estaba bien.

Sintió a Geralt pegarle mas a él y sostener una de sus piernas a la altura de su cadera.

Clark rozo la polla contra la entrada de Jaskier y este gimió, sentía su culo extremadamente sensible.

Un par de roce erótico y lo penetró.

\- Ah.. Fuck.

\- Dios... Tu interior es perfecto

Clark lo penetraba de manera lenta y Geralt se había arrodillado y le estaba chupando la polla. Amaba como se sincronizaban ambos hermanos para darle placer.

\- Ya.. Oh.. Ya! Estoy.. Estoy.. Listo.

\- Hmm..

Geralt se detuvo de chupar. Se puso de pies y beso a Jaskier, amaba tanto besarlo y sabía que al cantante también le gustaba ser besado.

Su hermano Clark veía como Geralt jugaba con la lengua de Jaskier.

Siempre le había gustado ver a Geralt besar, lo hacía hermoso y sensual.

Se le antojo tanto y sintió un poco de envidia. Le mordió el lóbulo a Jaskier.

\- Auchs!!

\- ¡¡No me ignoren!!

\- Tan celoso... Mi pequeño hermano, también hay un beso para ti.

Y lo beso, prolongado y sensual.

\- Heeey! Aquí el protagonista soy yo!

Y ambos hermanos se vieron y sonrieron, Jaskier definitivamente le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

\- Bueno aquí vamos.

Acoplaron sus vergas y fueron acercandolo a su meta.

Acordaron que una entraría primero para ir abriendo el espacio.

Jaskier sintió entrar la primera punta pero no fue hasta la segunda cuando sintió la presión.

\- Ahh.. Dios.. SI!!

\- ¿Te duele? - Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- Diablos no! Ni quiera piensen en detenerse ahora. 

Sentía su trasero palpitar y en presión, su verga aprisionada contra Geralt.

Ambos prosiguieron a penetrar.. Jaskier no podía dejar de pedir más y gemir.

La mente de ambos hermanos estaban en el limbo, nunca habían estado tan unidos, aunque ya habían penetrado a alguien al mismo tiempo, jamás en un mismo orificio. Jaskier los llevo a otro nivel de unión, los hizo uno por completo.

\- Oh si!!

Clark había llegado a fondo, Geralt entro hasta donde pudo, sus testículos rozanban con los de Jaskier.

Con Jaskier siendo sostenidos por ambos y empotrado... Así había terminado ese dulce día.

Los tres habían cumplido una fantasía sin siquiera saber.


End file.
